Don't Lose Your Hope
by DayDreamingDormouse
Summary: „Why can't I just stand aside and let others do the job? I am too young, there is so much I want to see and learn and know. I don't want to die in a war. I want to live!" Written for intoxicatingly.dazzled's Musical Challenge.


_This was written for 's Musical Challenge. Prompt: „I have a dream" from the Musical Mamma Mia. All rights belong to Rowling – who I am not. So I don't make money with this, it is just for fun._

**Don't Lose Your Hope!**

Everybody knew it was the last night before the battle which would end the war between Voldemorts troops and the Order of the Phoenix.

How did they knew that? Well, this is a question that will never be answered. It was a feeling in the air like anticipating christmas or a thundering storm after a long hot summerweek.

It was late at night, when Harry came from an Order meeting in Dumbledores office. They had discussed everything: which students could and would fight against the Death Eater army, should they evacuate the rest of Hogsmeade in the early morning, where to place the different groups with their leaders, who would lead which group and such things. He had promised Remus and Hermione to go to bed at once but he knew sleep wouldn't come for a while.

He walked through the castle and to the front door. Hoping that nobody would disturb his thoughts he left the castle and wandered to the lake, where he sat with his back to a massive stone formation. If someone looked from the castle on the lake he wouldn't be seen. It was a good hideout.

Tomorrow they would fight. He had trained the last two years besides his studies. He had participated in little fights and raids, had seen victories and failures, death and hope. And he had thought he would never see this day, when it was clear: The end is near. But to what end were they going? Would the side of Light win or lose? Could he, a scrawny seventeen year old orphan, defeat Voldemort? And what was he fighting for? How would his life be if he won – if he lost?

The circle of thoughts was interrupted when someone sat down at his side. Harry was startled. He hadn't heard the light steps. With the wand drawn he faced the petite form of Luna Lovegood, who smiled at him and then looked over the lake.

„You shouldn't wander the grounds alone", he reprimanded her after willing his racing heartbeat to slow.

„I am never alone", she told him. He looked questioningly at her but Luna only smiled. „Like you."

„Now that you are here I am not alone, yes", he remarked dryly. He liked Luna, not as much as Hermione or Ron or even Neville, but she was a good listener. But sometimes, like now, he couldn't stand her presence – she seemed to knew something about him even he knew not. It gave him the creeps.

„Silly", she laughed. They sat some time in silence. Then Luna stood and got closer to the waterline.

„Sometimes I ask myself: Why do we fight?", she told him without looking at him. „Why do _I_ fight?"

Yes, that was a question he could understand. Others had made him accept this duty as if he was _born_ to kill Voldemort. But he wasn't. He was marked as the Dark Lords equal when he was over one year old. Even if he was powerful how should he win against a man who was three times older than him? There was so much more to know, things Voldemort had perfected – and he had no time to learn them. In fact it was hopeless.

„Why can't I just stand aside and let others do the job? I am too young, there is so much I want to see and learn and know. I don't want to die in a war. I want to live!" The last sentence sounded harsh. Harry hadn't ever heard her speak in another than gentle voice. She turned to him and smiled. „And that is the point, isn't it?" And there it was again, the etherial, half singing voice.

Harry watched her puzzled when she dipped her naked feet in the cold water. The point? „I am sorry. I don't understand", he sighed.

Luna turned again to him. „When I am despairing I think of my mother. She was a brilliant witch, determined and strong. Not in the physical sense – she had a strong will. Her inner strength helped her to achieve her goals and dreams. My father and many others admired her for this strength.

She is always in my heart. When I don't know how to proceed I am willing myself to be strong like her, to believe in myself and in my dreams. Because that's why we live. To fulfill our dreams and to change our world for the better.

I also live to remember her.

We had so many wonderful moments when I was little. I hold them dearly. They give me strengh. It would be sad if nobody would remember her should I or my father die. I have to pass them on to the people I love, to my children. And I also want to create memories of myself with my family so that someone can pass them on and I won't be forgotten.

Because I have that dream I fight. I don't want to be remembered only because I fought and died in a war that should never have started or because I was a tad different from others. I want to be remembered because I was me."

Harry stared silent on the earth. That made sense. To be remembered because he was himself and not some shining hero. And he had so many memories, happy, sad, terrifying and ridiculous he wanted to pass on. Not just of him but also of the people who had given their lifes in this war. Their efforts couldn't be forgotten.

When he locked his eyes with Lunas, she could see the light in them that she had missed in the last weeks. She was glad. It had seemed that he had no hope or will to fight anymore because it was hopeless to win in his opinion. But Luna thought that one couldn't fail if he truly believed in his goal and himself. Even if he died he would have helped to change the world for the better. Because he gave everything he could to see his dreams fulfilled. This was the flame she had had to ignite. There was a roaring fire of hope again in Harry. She was sure that he could do everything if he hold onto this hope.

They stayed some more minutes in silent at the lake. While Luna watched the water, Harry or the stars, Harry thought about the battle. Not about strategy or orders, about the possible death and destruction. He was sure that tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life – a life he would dedicate to his dreams and to hold the memories of all he knew and would know dearly to pass them on to those who would follow him.

_Fin_

_Hate it? Loved it? Please read and review! And forgive me for wrong spellings and grammar errors I didn't found._


End file.
